Et si tout recommençait ?
by Ferial
Summary: Et si tout recommençait ? Petit débat entre une tueuse et le vampire de son coeur.


**J'ai retrouvé cette vieille fanfic et comme je ne l'avais jamais publié, je me dis que c'est l'occasion de le faire ici. Oui, c'est bien au présent. Enjoy ce one-shot sur mon premier couple préféré de la télévision, Buffy et Angel !**

La nuit est tombée sur Sunnydale, une nuit noire, comme toutes les autres, faite de ténèbres et de choses qui bougent sous la terre. Le bruit des ongles qui grattent le sol est à peine perceptible comparé au son des talons sur l'herbe. Buffy parcoure le cimetière de long en large, à la recherche de ces êtres qui ont fait de sa vie un enfer, elle qui à la charge de tous les éliminer, elle ne peut s'en défaire. Au fil du temps, elle a appris à dépasser le stade de la haine envers sa destinée déjà toute tracée. Maintenant, elle est lasse, et l'ironie vient bien plus facilement qu'avant. Ce qui l'a fait tenir, ce sont ses amis elle n'aurait pas pu les connaître si elle n'était pas venue vivre ici.

Son amour non plus.

Un craquement dans les fourrés la surprend. Une silhouette en sort en trombe et immédiatement la tueuse se met en position de défense. Elle la cueille au menton dès qu'elle est à sa portée. Le vampire se renverse, roule sur le côté pour éviter le pieu fatal de Buffy qui le plonge vers lui. Mais quand il se relève, elle se tourne et enfonce l'arme en bois dans son cœur mort. La désintégration fait partie du processus. Le vampire devient poussière car tel est son propre destin. Buffy sourit à cette pensée au moins elle n'est pas la seule à subir sa condition.

Un bruissement. Cette fois-ci, le danger est tout autre. Émotionnel, douloureux, mais si fort.

Il s'approche d'elle lentement, une main touchant les bagues de l'autre, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Tout en lui n'est que douceur, Buffy le ressent toujours ainsi quand elle le voit. Ça lui donne envie de le toucher, encore et encore, cependant elle ne le peut pas, parce que sinon cela aurait de terribles conséquences pour tous les deux. Lui-même ne supporte pas cette situation.

Angel la fixe de ses yeux noirs, si profonds qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'y plonger et de ne plus s'en défaire. Il lui avait dit un jour qu'il souhaitait se fondre en elle, désormais c'est elle qui en ressent le besoin. Elle comprend ce qu'il voulait dire. Dès le premier instant où ils se sont rencontrés, ils ont su que quelque chose se passerait entre eux. La passion les avait animés, puis détruits… Malgré tout, ils continuent de s'aimer. Malgré les amants et les amantes, malgré les affrontements jusqu'à la mort, malgré les limites qu'ils ne peuvent franchir…

Bonsoir, débute Angel de sa voix basse.

Bonsoir.

Il s'approche un peu plus près d'elle, l'air hésitant.

Buffy, j'aimerais te poser une question.

Vas-y, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une tombe.

Et si… Et si tout recommençait, que ferais-tu ?

Buffy semble tout d'abord déroutée par cette question, puis elle fait mine de réfléchir, avant de répondre :

Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Il s'avance un peu plus et s'arrête à peine à un mètre d'elle.

Tu dois te douter de quoi je veux parler. C'est très simple, ne te complique pas la tâche.

D'accord.

La jeune fille se met à sourire, ses yeux soudain perdus dans le vague.

Si tout recommençait… Ce serait pour nous deux.

« Tu imagines un monde dans lequel nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés ? Toi tu serais encore en train de vagabonder comme un mendiant, à manger des rats, toujours l'esprit torturé par les remords. Moi je serais sans doute devenue _miss-quelque-chose_, une ancienne Cordelia qui ne demanderait qu'à se faire remarquer. Nous serions à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, incapable de se rendre compte de tout ce qui ne nous touche pas de près. Une autre Tueuse aurait été appelée, une fille telle que Kendra ou Faith, à fond dans sa mission, et elle finirait par te retrouver. Je crois qu'un jour j'ai dû vivre dans un monde pareil. Je t'ai vu te faire tuer sous mes yeux, retomber en poussière sans que cela ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid. C'était terrifiant. »

Je te signale que tu m'as toi-même tué…

Buffy détourne la tête mais ne peut empêcher la tristesse de se peindre sur son visage. Angel penche un peu la tête pour suivre son regard, presque attendri de la voir réagir ainsi. Il aime tellement son humanité, elle lui a toujours montré ses plus vifs sentiments sans que cela ne lui fasse honte. Car c'était dans l'instant, quelque chose d'incontrôlable qu'il fallait à tout prix exprimer.

Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas voulu ça, finit-elle par murmurer.

Et si tu ne m'avais pas aimé, que se serait-il passé, à ton avis ?

Et si tu arrêtais avec tes « si » ?

Buffy…

L'expression pleine d'indulgence d'Angel la décide à répliquer :

C'est ce que je disais à l'instant. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je t'aurais regardé mourir sans sourciller. C'est ce que tu veux entendre ?

Le grand brun se mit à rire doucement, puis il prit l'une des mèches blondes de Buffy dans sa main, la caressant distraitement du bout des doigts.

Pas vraiment, mais ça se défend. Enfin je suppose que c'est normal, qu'une Tueuse ne soit pas atteinte par la mort définitive d'un suceur de sang. Alors… Pourquoi moi ?

Les yeux de Buffy s'agrandissent et ses poings se crispent sur le rebord de la tombe.

En fait, je me le demande aussi… soupire-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

Tu crois que nous pourrions être liés, inévitablement ?

Elle hausse les épaules et se met debout pour marcher un peu, les mains dans les poches. Le grand brun la suit de près. Tout n'est que silence dans le cimetière, mis à part leur conversation.

Je sais seulement qu'il fallait absolument qu'on se rencontre. Car dans cet autre monde où nous sommes des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, on s'est quand même croisés à un moment, même si c'était vers la fin.

Ma fin ?

… Et la mienne.

Angel tente de poser une main sur son dos mais Buffy l'évite de peu en pressant le pas.

J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse se faire cette soirée à la patinoire. Il y a toujours un gros monstre qui surgit pour me casser l'ambiance.

Enfin, c'était un humain dans ce cas-là.

Peut-être, mais il reste un monstre pour avoir osé interrompre un futur bon moment.

Angel presse le pas à son tour et se retrouve très vite devant la jeune fille, qui stoppe net.

« Ça me fait autant mal qu'à toi de constater qu'on a raté de si précieuses occasions d'être heureux, tous les deux, rien qu'un instant de pure liberté où notre amour réciproque n'aurait pas été restreint par une force occulte. Je voulais te donner tout ça, te permettre de savourer le bonheur, bien plus que moi, parce que tu sais quel effet ça a sur moi. La malédiction qui me frappe est un malheur pour toi et moi, mais si je n'avais pas été maudit par les bohémiens, je n'aurais jamais pu t'approcher d'aussi près. Nous nous serions combattus depuis le début, depuis la première rencontre.

Et c'est difficile à admettre, mais il y a aussi le _si je n'avais pas été transformé en vampire_… »

Je ne veux absolument pas savoir, déclara Buffy abruptement.

C'est compréhensible, mais je sais que tu sais. Tu te doute de ce qui aurait pu arriver dans ce cas-là.

« _A hole in my heart_ » chuchota Buffy en baissant la tête.

« Si je n'avais pas été transformé en vampire, j'aurais vécu mon existence d'homme et je serais mort en tant que tel… Sûrement pas de vieillesse, vue que j'étais un ivrogne invétéré : je profitais des belles filles et je n'avais pas honte de mon comportement de dépravé. J'étais lâche et faible en ce temps-là, incapable d'éprouver de réels sentiments. Ce n'est qu'avec toi que j'ai pu ressentir véritablement quelque chose, et je ne regrette ça pour rien au monde. Mieux vaut aimer vraiment une seule femme qu'en avoir possédé des dizaines, c'est ça que j'ai appris avec toi. Ma condition de vampire m'a permis de traverser les siècles, et parfois il me vient à penser que je l'ai fait uniquement pour te rencontrer… C'est ce qui me réconforte. »

Buffy le contourne, les bras croisés, l'air un peu adouci mais tout de même un peu contrarié.

J'ai du mal à me sentir réconfortée quand je pense à toutes ses femmes qui ont été dans tes bras.

Elle se tourne vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Notamment Darla.

Je t'en prie, soupire Angel, n'évoquons pas cette femme. On en revient au sujet de « si je n'avais pas été transformé en vampire ». Je te signale que c'est grâce à elle que je suis là.

La jeune femme veut protester mais le grand brun l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

Par contre, je te rassure, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi de penser à elle. Ma transformation a été l'événement le plus terrible de toute mon existence, crois-le bien. C'est un prix à payer quand on veut atteindre quelque chose qu'on aime.

Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir été citée dans une prophétie il y a deux siècles de ça, répliqua Buffy, sarcastique. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que tu me croiserais un jour.

C'est pourtant mon rôle de te protéger. Westhler m'a guidé vers toi, comme si j'avais été destiné à le faire.

Toi ou un autre… dit-elle en haussant les épaules, puis en reprenant la marche.

C'est sympa, ça…

Angel la suit sur plusieurs mètres, les mains dans les poches, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais le silence règne de nouveau sur le cimetière de Sunnydale, et ce n'est que lui qui l'interrompt quelques minutes plus tard.

Faith aussi a joué à « et si… ». Elle disait, quand elle voulait me rallier à sa cause, qu'elle se demandait comment cela aurait été entre elle et moi si tu n'étais pas apparu dans ma vie…

Oh ça… Ça mon ami, c'est un coup bien bas, gronde Buffy, le pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant. Ne me parle pas de cette fille ! Tu sais très bien qu'à un moment j'ai douté…

Tu as douté de mes sentiments envers elle. Que tu croyais que je l'appréciais plus que toi après l'avoir embrassée, et que j'ai dû, pour pouvoir te prouver ma loyauté, te répéter sans cesse que je tiens à toi, et uniquement à toi. Ç'aurait été plus simple si tu avais pu lire directement dans mes pensées à ce moment-là, ça m'aurait épargné de la salive.

La jeune femme se rapproche brusquement de lui et lui plante son doigt dans le torse. Il tressaille et tente de balayer sa main pour éviter qu'elle ne l'enfonce un peu plus encore, parce que ça fait mal, mais Buffy revient à la charge en lui prenant sauvagement le haut de sa chemise afin de le secouer un peu.

Ça c'est franchement injuste ! J'aurais préféré, moi aussi, être capable de lire dans ton esprit, mais tu es aussi vide qu'un bocal à cookies qu'Alex aurait déniché un peu plus tôt !

Le rire d'Angel retentit, puis soudain il l'attrape par la taille pour la ramener un peu plus près de lui. Il hume le parfum de ses cheveux et son sourire s'agrandit, bienveillant et amusé.

Buffy, je t'aime.


End file.
